hivestemfandomcom-20200214-history
AustereGenteel
Enter Name Your name is VANNISS PENDORA. You are absolutely certain you are THE ONLY SANE TROLL. Your hero is the GREAT TROLL KING PENDORA. You hope that you are his descendant and base your life around his EXPLOITS. You read EVERY BOOK about him and his adventures and practice with BROADSWORDS and SPEARS, his most powerful weapons. The MUSCLEBEASTS that prowl around your hive are no match for your prowess; with your LUSUS, you wish to join the ranks of CAVALREAPERS. ...But maybe you're not really CAVALREAPER MATERIAL. Due to some bizarre circumstance, your PERSONALITY is the opposite of most trolls. While they are egocentric and hateful, you are kind and selfless. You GREATLY DISLIKE when fellow TROLLS insult each other and often try to act as an AUSPISTICE. Most TROLLS don't really like you, but that's ok. They just don't realize WHAT'S GOOD FOR THEM. Examine Hivestem Your STEM is located on a TROPICAL ISLAND, far away from anything else. Probably because no one wants to be around your fellow TROLLS. There are three LEVELS to the HOUSING CAVES with various levels of waterloggedness. You live on the TOP LEVEL because you don't really need any water. Your LUSUS is fine on the beach. The ISLAND seems nice, but most of your COMPANIONS are less than satisfactory. Such is the life of the ONLY SANE TROLL. Examine Room As mentioned earlier, your ROOM is on the top, waterless level of the STEM. Because you mostly live around BATSHIT INSANE TROLLS, your door is currently barricaded with OLD SPEARS. If they somehow get past the SPEARS, a TRIPWIRE is set to wake you so that you can do battle to defend yourself. Your FLOOR is littered with the ROCKS your SYLLADEX produces. Maybe you could make a SCULPTURE out of them, or something. There isn't much else in the ROOM. You're still unpacking. Allocate Strife Specibus To come Examine Fetch Modus You use the HERO's TEST fetch modus. Whenever you captchalouge an item, the modus generates a stone and sticks that item, half-visible, into the rock. To retrive the item, you must simply pull it from the stone. It is said only the righteous and strong of heart and will can pull items from a Hero's Test sylladex. It's occurred to you that other workarounds, like breaking the stone, would also work, but you try not to think about that. YOU ARE RIGHTEOUS. Examine Abilities Physical To come Traits * Altruistic - She puts the thoughts and feelings of others over anything else. No matter how mean someone is to her, she tries to see the world from their perspective and make peace. * Stubborn - She will also stop at nothing to convert everyone around her to her ways of thinking. Because you are wrong, plebeian. * Aggressive - Might for right--and it doesn't take long to convince her might is the only way. * Romantic - Not really in the quadrant sense (though she wants to be everyone's auspictice); she just tends to think of the world in rosier shades than it truly is. * Disciplined - Vanniss has long trained herself in the ways of both spearkind and broadswordkind, and she's adept with both. She may not possess pure strength, but her fighting style is precise and deadly. Examine Chumroll *beautifullyBittersweet *dauntlessRhapsody *evolutionaryEncoder *exquisiteDandy *incomingJustice *interludeAnticline *masochisticParsnip *obdurateOccultation *technicalSavant *tropicalMadness Category:Female